The Pain of Love
by Stef1981
Summary: Story about Teri and Sherri falling in love and toying with the idea of admitting it and the pressure to just remain friends. Not sure how long this will be or where it is going. I do not promote cheating or breaking up marriages this is just fiction. Story includes Sherri/Teri/Maia/ Cierra
1. I Love You

**This idea has been in a my head for a few months. I do not promote cheating at all, or breaking up marriages as this story is purely fictional but I wanted to write it. It is just about love, the trials of love, and falling in love with someone you can't. It is about Teri and Sherri falling in love and toying with the idea of admitting it..among the pressure to just remain friends or the pressure to become more. I don't know where this is going.**

Sherri POV

She pushed me against the wall of our trailer as her hands slide up my thighs. Her soft lips kissing my neck rolling and gliding the tip of her tongue up and down my neck as she gently and softly slide the straps down of my dress. The more her mouth and lips graced my shoulders, the more of her mouth and tongue sucked my inner neck, only a spot she knew could turn me on so well,, the more I could feel my middle leak. Leak more then it had yesterday morning when we had done the same. More then it had the night before and the night before that as I floated on a cloud higher then cloud 9. Yes...Teri was my best friend...but she had become more then that much more. And yes...we were having an affair.

I could feel her hands sliding up my lose dress and I let out a soft moan..that only grew louder.

"Sheri...shhhh not so loud baby." Teri whispered in my ear as I felt her finger slide inside me...but it was hard...it was hard to contain myself as she lifted me up on her shoulders and buried her face in my pussy sending shock waves throughout my body. My head leaned back against the wall as my eyes...my eyes rolled back so far in my head father then the other night as ...She was so strong how she was able to keep me stable on her shoulders.

My mind went blank, and the guilt I was feeling was being washed away as I could only feel her...feel her continue to suck on my swelling wet clit that only she could make this wet. Her teeth...god the way she bit it and licked from front to back flicking it with her tongue. It was enough to make my heart race, it was enough to make my breathing heavier then ever, as I tried so hard to contain my moans, and to keep my body from moving as she continued to bury her face deeper and deeper into me.

"MM baby right there..." I whispered in a softer moan as I felt her suck my clit once again and my hand gently pushed her head in a bit more feeling her soft long blonde hair tickle my thighs. Her tongue I didn't know...I just didn't know if she knew all of what she did to me..as each lick, each time she bit and, ..

"Teri baby I...please don't stop...I.. I moaned once again as I felt her suck my clit harder as she abruptly stopped. I looked down to her with a frown on my face only to see her grab me and carry me to the bed in our trailer that we shared laying me gently on my back.

"Love..as much as I want to hear you moan, believe me I do, I don't think you want everyone else too." she smiled rubbing the side of my face graciously. Her touch was like no one else ever had been and I just didn't know how to describe it.

"I..I know...you just...you drive me crazy...and..

"Yeah how do I drive you crazy huh?" she smirked at me as her fingers slide down chest as she pinched my nipples and slide them further down my body one finger entering my soaking wet hole. She knew what I liked, she knew how to make me cum harder then my husband, and she knew I loved her. As wrong as it was...we both knew it was wrong we really did but...it had happened slowly over time...and the longer we spent together, the stronger our feelings had become. They had become stronger then either of us could imagine as I continued to have visions of sleeping with her. Yes we slept next to each other during the show, and shared hotel rooms for I hated being alone in them and nothing had happened. Nothing had ever happened for Teri had always respected our friendship and our closeness and so did it. Yes she was flirty and so was I, but I couldn't repress how I felt when she touched me, when she kissed me, unscripted and scripted. Teri wasn't like her character, Stef. In some respects yes...but not 100 percent. She was much much more open, wild and kinda crazy...she just sort of said what was on her mind without thinking. And it was one of the many things I found attractive about her from day one.

"You drive me crazy in many ways...you do." I said as I myself let out soft smile as she leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. I slide my tongue in her mouth gliding it around her tongue slowly as I began to unbutton her plaid shirt. This wasn't Stef and Lena making out. Oh no...this was Teri and Sherri and it was...it was hotter then what we were ever aloud to do on screen. This was years of repressed feelings, years of repressed emotions as I now slide her shirt off her shoulders revealing bra. I unhooked it from the back as she pulled away from me and threw her bra in the corner of the room. I could only laugh at how silly she was as she lifted my dress up and pulled it up over my head. There my top fully exposed to her, my nipples hard as she yet again smiled at me.

"I won't do anything you don't want my love. Nothing."

"I know..I know you won't. You have always been respectful of my feelings...but...I want you. I want you so bad and I want to feel you...baby." I had only ever really called her that on set...but truth was I wanted to call her that for other reasons. Not as my friend but as...as my woman...as I rubbed her back and she leaned into me kissing my lips once again. My hands they roamed her back once again as she now slide three fingers in me as my hands grabbed her strong arms as she continued to lick down my body..licking in places that only she had discovered. Licking each and every inch of me down and across my nipples as she bit them. She bit them ever so slightly as my hands ran through her long blonde hair. Down, down her tongue traveled over my stomach down to my thighs that she licked individually. The way she touched me..the way she touched my thighs so softly and passionately as she rubbed them. I always liked the way she had touched my thighs as she could never seem to get enough of them. But I had liked it...I had always liked it as my middle was exploding just from her pure touch alone and I wanted her too...I wanted her to continue to lick me so badly as I saw her hazel eyes look up at me.

My breathing had increased...it had increased so rapidly as she slid another finger in.

"Somebody is wet huh?" she grinned as I blushed.

"I've been wet all day."

"Yeah I know you have. I felt how wet you were during that scene. You made me wet too baby. Can I?" she asked but she knew the answer as she asked me every-night each time and I could only nod and smile as she let out another horny look burying her face between my begging legs.

Once again...goodness my mind went blank as I could feel nothing but her tongue...licking back and fourth lightly over my clit. She was teasing me...Teri was such a big tease...a big one as I leaned my head back...gently pressing her head deeper in between my legs. I had become a little less shy each time we made love. Each and every time. Gosh did I want to moan loud...I wanted to moan her name so loud as her tongue traveled to my asshole and back to my clit..digging inside my whole more and more. I didn't know if she could breathe down there I didn't but she kept at it. Man did she keep at it...I wanted to..I wanted to eat her so bad as well as I had not yet. She had done everything up until this point..and I wanted too..I wanted to show her how I felt.

"You gonna cum for me baby? Huh?"

I couldn't answer...I could barely think...as her tongue flickered my clit again. She was driving me nuts..she was driving me insane as she stopped. She stopped as my eyes looked down to her.

"Well you gonna cum for me or do I need to tease you more?"

"Coco...you're mean...your so mean.." I grinned.

"Aww my love I'm not mean...I' m just..." she licked.

"A" she licked again and my clit was throbbing even more as pre cum began leaking out from it.

"Big." licking again.

"Tease." Last lick as she stuck three fingers in my hole and licking my clit faster and harder then ever. She knew I was weak..my knees were so weak my whole body was weak as the faster she was pumping her fingers in and out of my my hole her tongue sucking my clit licking it faster and faster..

"Shit...holy fucking shit...baby...fuck...fuck me...fuck me..." I begged as she licked faster and faster and I exploded in her mouth. I exploded all over as I couldn't help but let out the suppressed moans as my body lay limp with a smile across my face.

I felt her lick back up to my face as she kissed my neck giving me a hickie once again that I would need to hide from my husband. But she didn't care she was a little devil and I liked that about her.

"Damm you taste good." She said winking at me as I could only let out a big smile as I pressed my lips against hers.

"I love you." I said softly looking deep into her eyes. It was true. I loved her. I had loved her for a long time.

"I love you too baby." she gently stroked the side of my face as we leaned in once again to share a passionate kiss.

"Guess we better get dressed we have a scene in 10."

Teri gently got off me winking at me once again as she sat on the edge of the bed and I continued to lay behind her admiring the giant tree tattoo on her back that she had just gotten. I remember the day she showed it to me I was speechless. Completely for it was the sexiest thing ever next to the other tattoos she had. I mean to me she was the sexiest woman there was I thought as I slowly sat up leaning my head on her back. I gently traced the tree branches on her back and smelled her long blonde hair. God I loved this hair, how soft it was, how it felt on my skin, how it smelled. Everything.

"Baby?"I began.

"Yeah love?" I soon sat with my legs on either side of her and arms wrapped around her naked waist as I felt her begin to rub my hands.

"You think we are obvious?"

"Can't say we aren't my love but no I don think you should worry. Most people think we are just really close friends...well close affectionate friends which I mean we are."

"Maia doesn't suspect anything? I know shes been staying with you for a bit." The last few weeks she had moved in with Teri when her place got robbed and she was getting stalked by an ex boyfriend. The girl was terrified to be alone and Teri was the person she trusted the most. It was kind of ironic considering her character in the show gravitated toward Stef as well.

"No I don't think she does, but even if she did she'd probably encourage it." she laughed.

"I know." I laughed back as it had been true. Maia was very supportive of me and Teri's friendship and she of all people wanted us to be together so badly but she knew I was married. She knew it and so did I.

"Is she behaving?"

"Oh she's nothing like Callie." Teri chuckled." But she wants you know advice and things which is fine. She's actually alot of fun. But god sometimes I find myself going into mom mode with her which I don't want to do at all. Shes an adult but I guess I can't help it. I see her as a kid."

"Well you are very maternal honey."

"Ha! Imagine that!"

"I can imagine it. You are so good with all of them..when your serious."

"You are more the mama my love." she turned her head around a bit to look at me as I gently kissed her back and tightened my grip on her.

"Did this hurt?"

"The tattoo?"

"Yeah."

"A little. Not much baby." I began continued to trace each line and tree branch with my finger thinking that every time she called me these names it pinged my heart. I loved my husband but he was no where near as affectionate. Every other word out of her mouth was. It always had been.

"You know...you're in there my love."

"In where?" My eyes looked to hers once again as hers were softer then ever.

"Your initials are in one of the branches. It's small but its there in the middle branch inside of it."

"You're kidding?"

"No sweetheart I'm not. It's there."

As I looked to it once again I saw it. My initials very small...but they were there. SS as I rubbed it and felt...felt tears begin to swell in my eyes.

"Course I wanted to get your name plastered all over my arm but that probably would be too obvious. huh?" she laughed.

"Coco...I..." I began to shake my head as she now turned her body all the way around placing her hand on my face.

"My love...don't...don't be upset."

"I don't want to hurt you...and..I don't want this to ruin us..and the friendship we have...I.."

"It won't honey. It won't ruin us baby." she gently stroked my cheek as we heard a knock at the door.

"Mom, mama your scene is next!" We heard Maia scream.

"Alright we'll be right there love!" Teri yelled back as her eyes found my face once again.

"Don't worry love. We'll talk about it ok?" she said as we leaned in once again for a soft kiss.


	2. Hiding

TERI POV

"Mom!" My eyes popped open as I heard someone screaming for me. Good lord my head was banging and raging from the night before as I looked to the clock and rubbed my forehead with my hand.

"Noon! Holy shit!" I sprung out of my bed."How the hell did I sleep till noon!"

"Mom!" the voice yelled again as I recognized it as Maia's. My sweet Maia had basically become my daughter in a matter of weeks as she soon flung open my bedroom door standing there with her dog Sadie and large Starbucks iced coffee. I was barely awake as I fumbled around sliding on my ripped jeans and black tank top.

"Mom what are you doing? I called you like a hundred times. You haven't slept till noon since you and Mama got drunk after the GLAAD Awards."

"Yeah I don't know I must have slept through my alarm. And we didn't get drunk. We were just tipsy." I corrected her as I grabbed my phone from the bed seeing that it had died.

"Sure mother." A grin taking over her sarcastic face.

"Bye the way you were low on gas so I filled her up." Maia remained in the doorway as she took another sip of her drink while she let go of Sadie.

"You didn't have to love."

"I don't mind. I basically moved in here and you don't let me pay for anything. Least I can do. Oh and I got you a coffee, and mama's looking for ya." At first it was impossible for me to even understand what Maia was saying because her accent was so strong. But overtime and especially since she moved in it was becoming easier even if I teased her at times as my eyes bugged out at the mention of Mama.

"Mama's here?" I asked trying to contain myself as I combed my long blonde hair. I had to admit I was trying hard not to be obvious of our recent affair.

"No silly she called me. Even though I bet you wish she was here." she said in a silly tone lifting her eyebrows up and down. I quickly flashed her a look the little smart ass she was.

"Watch yourself missy." I grabbed the iced coffee from her taking a sip while she followed behind me down the hall.

"Hey I'm only speaking the truth T."

"Yeah, yeah. You ate?"

"Yup. Made some eggs and well sort of made bacon. A few pieces came out a little um black so to say. I might have burned your pan." she lifted up the once cooper pan to reveal a dark black coating on the bottom and pieces of bacon stuck to it. It was the third pan she killed in less then a week. This kid was making me nuts but it was so hard to be mad at her. She was a sweetheart, genuinely kind and was a ton of company. I also knew she was horribly homesick and I was glad to let her stay as long as she wanted. To use it was no secret of how tough it was for her coming from Australia, knowing absolutely no one, and then leaving a dangerous relationship. The night she showed up at my door she was heartbroken and terrified and it was all I could do from going over to the little shits house and killing him. Yeah I was like my character Stef sometimes, no one messed with my babies.

"Ha no wonder you got me gas." I poked her nose.

"I'll get you a new one."

"No worries love." I took a bite of the left over burnt bacon she had made and spit it out.

"Use that money for a cooking class." I winked as she stole her drink back.

"Some people are so picky. Come Sadie let's go where we are more appreciated." she joked sticking her nose up in the air and walking away.

"Some people are so picky." I mimicked back in my horrible impression of her accent.

"Love you baby!" yelling loud enough for her to hear as I chucked out the rest of the burnt bacon and pan.

"Yeah yeah. Call your woman mom!"

* * *

SHERRI POV

"So, I'm thinking this weekend we go to the Valley, hang out chill, just have some alone time." My husband said as he wrapped his arms around me and snuggled his nose in my neck. I was wearing a scarf to hide the hickie Teri had given me and luckily it had been successful.

"Sherri aren't you hot with this scarf? How come you won't let me kiss your neck? Huh? You shy? Hiding something?" he joked as he proceeded to pull my scarf off and I tugged at it.

"No I'm not hiding anything silly. Go sit so I can bring you some bacon." I turned myself around to face him giving a small peck on the lips and hoping to divert the conversation from my neck.

"I don't want no bacon. I want you." he grinned.

It was the last thing I wanted. To make love to him as hard as that was to admit or say for it made me feel terrible. Absolutely awful as my phone began to ring and he looked to it.

"Oh look its your work wife. She gets more action then I do." He joked as he shook my head. "I'm not done with you yet." God if only he knew.

Happily I picked up the phone as Kamar took a seat on the couch drinking his coffee. I had to really contain myself and act normal but it was so hard once I heard Teri's voice.

"Hey baby." I heard her say as my heart pinged at the word she knew I loved.

"Hey Teri." I said nonchalant. "Were you filming?" Course I knew she wasn't filming today and I was relieved she called because I hadn't heard from her since last night.

"Teri huh? Hubby home? Guess I shouldn't talk about what I did to you last night huh." she said in a horny tone. Goodness. She was going to get me in trouble in real trouble as I swallowed hard and felt my face blush.

"Or should I?"

"Coco."

"Yeah I shouldn't mention how I licked you out, ate that pretty pussy of yours and made you cum harder then anything over and over in my mouth huh?"

"You're gonna get me in trouble." I whispered shyly.

"Babe that bacon ready?" I soon heard Kamar ask as I came out of my cloud.

"Um sure in sec!"

"Ok I'll stop being bad. So you wanna grab dinner later or got plans my love?"

"I um can try to sneak out or say we have filming." my voice barely audible.

"Well no pressure honey. I don't want to do that to you." she said in a concerned tone. I knew she meant it. I knew she didn't want to make my life harder no matter how selfish I was really being.

"I know but I miss you."

"MM I miss you too. But you can let me know sweetheart. Maia and I might just grab Chinese and binge on Breaking Bad. She's turned me into a TV addict."

"Oh that sounds so fun. Listen..I'll try to get out ok. I'll text you?"

"That's fine sweetheart. I mean I won't lie I'd love to have you lay between my legs while we watch TV. Smell that sweet smell you have. Touch that soft skin of yours. Just hold you close to me." My eyes closed as I listened to her soft and enticing offer as I could only wish for the same thing.

"Oh honey. I. I want the same. I will let you know ok? I'll try."

"Of course sweetheart. I love you." I heard her making a kissing noise through the phone as a smile graced my face. God I loved this woman.

"Love you too." I kissed back unaware that my husband had snuck up behind me startling me.

"You girls are too much." he smiled as a forced one took over my face. He had no idea.


	3. Feeling You

SHERRI POV

Teri grabbed me as my legs wrapped around her and she placed me on her kitchen table as many of the things crashed to the floor. I had successfully made up a lie getting out of having dinner with my husband tonight as I snuck over to Teri's to watch Netflicks with her and Maia. However, upon my arrival Cierra had called begging Maia to go to a party with her leaving me and Teri alone. We knew what those two were doing, and I guess they had an idea what we were doing even if I hoped to god they didn't. Nonetheless from the time the two girls had left Teri and I had literally been all over each other fucking on her kitchen table, living room couch, and her dinning room table for it had been a whole day since we had seen and touched one another and for us that was like an eternity.

Neither of us cared or gave a shit as she roughly lifted up the flowing skirt I had worn on purpose with no underwear to give her easy access to whatever she damm well wanted. This woman could have any part of me, and she could touch me and feel me in ways no one dared to as I had literally ripped off my top revealing my perky titties. Teri herself had worn a somewhat tight fitting nude causal dress as I slid it up over her head revealing her naked sexy vanilla body. By this time I was leaking so bad once again as my juices were flowing all over and all I wanted to do was taste her. I wanted her pussy in my mouth for once. Before I could think she had slide a finger in me as I sat up on the table arching my back as my hands supported me while she continued to ram three fingers in my drenching wet hole.

"MMmm...yeah baby..mmm that feels good. That feels so good." I moaned rather softly.

"Oh my love, you're gonna have to do better then that baby. Come on and moan for me. Show me how much you like it huh?" she whispered seductively in my ear as I could no longer think for the life of me. If you had asked me what my names was I would not be able to tell you right now because Teri was like a drug, like a forbidden drug that gave you a high like nothing else. And this drug was all mine.

"MM..baby." I moaned louder then before as her fingers went in faster and harder, pumping so fast that it was making my cunt so sore as she bit and sucked my neck even more.

"Louder baby. Or I'm gonna think I'm not doing my job right."

"I, I can't think. I can't think T. You are hitting..." I moaned as my body twisted and turned.

"No? Well I wonder why..." She said now getting on the table herself and leaning over me as my back fell flat as she rubbed my swollen clit harder with her thumb, sucking on my bare titties, as her own pussy soon rubbed on my thigh as I could feel how wet her pussy was. It was wetter then ever and I wanted to lick each and every corner of it not missing one ounce of her cum. Passionately she sucked my nipples and bit them harder kissing my tits and making not one, making not two but three hickies on my breast. NO scarf was going to cover that.

"You're mine baby." she whispered as I could feel her wetness continue to leak all over my thigh.

"Baby..fuck me. Fuck me hard." I whispered to her.

"MM you want me to fuck you huh, that's what you want?" her hand still rubbing my clit as I could feel my body begin to stiffen and tighten for I so close. God I was so close to cuming all over her hand as she inserted four fingers in pumping them in and out faster then she ever had.

"Huh uh, please..please..please...I." I begged my eyes rolling and closing.

"Yeah? You gonna cum hard for me? Huh? You gonna cum hard for me?"

"Yes, Yes I will. I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum so hard baby. I promise don't stop. Don't.." But she stopped abruptly looking devilishly into my eyes.

"I wanna taste that cum of yours again. I wanna lick it all up and swallow it. I want every last drop baby. Every last drop." But just as she was about to go down I stopped her.

"Coco, baby, I want to taste you to. I want to lick your cunt." The more I spoke the more I was pushing away my shyness more then anything right now for I wanted to taste her. I wanted to make her feel good and I wanted to make her cum just as much as she had made me cum over the last week.

She looked surprised at me but smiled letting out a wink as she turned around her pussy over my face and mine over hers. I could smell her, goodness could I smell her dripping wet pussy over my mouth. I sniffed it getting lost in the scent as my tongue for the first time touched her clit and I felt her jump a little. My hands held her by her ass as I pushed her in more towards my mouth now sucking her clit and biting it between my teeth. While at the same time she was licking mine up and down as it grew more and more sensitive with each lick. The way she tasted was like nothing I had ever tasted in my life as I continued to lick her clean shaven pussy up and down, my tongue going deeper and deeper into her hole as I could now hear her moan.

"MM right there." she moaned as I licked deeper and faster. "Right there baby lick my clit."

I licked her faster as I could not get enough of her sweet pussy hole. God she tasted like heaven as before I could only simply imagine as I licked faster and faster as she grinder her pussy on my mouth.

"MM I'm gonna cum baby, I'm gonna cum so hard I can't hold it baby...Sherri."

I knew licking me was too much for her as I had been the first person to ever lick between her legs as she now fingered me. She fingered me hard as she licked a bit and fingered as she continued to ride my mouth as I sucked and licked her clit faster and deeper pushing her ass in more to mouth as she exploded and I licked up all her cum as it continued to flow out. But Teri as her body was shaking from her orgasm she sucked on my clit so hard and fingered my hole so deep that I could not hold it back myself and came. I exploded in her mouth just as much as she licked the cum out my hole as she had done many other times.

Gently turning around Teri looked into my eyes as she slid in her tongue into my mouth as we could taste our own wet pussy juices.

"Dam baby you make me cum like no one else. I could fuck you all night. And maybe I should." She winked as I let out a wide smile sliding my tongue in her mouth as she twirled hers around mine. That would be the first of many times we would screw on that table tonight as she made me cum over and over and over again.

* * *

As the night winded down my heart felt content, more content then ever as Teri gently stroked my thigh, hip and trailed her fingers up my arms as we lay spooned together in her bed naked. It felt so good to be in her arms again as my mind became clear and free for the first time today. I mean of course I felt guilty, I really did for cheating on my husband, for lying to my husband and for having this affair. But there was a part of me that didn't feel guilty if I was very honest with myself because right now all I knew was that I was happy. I was the happiest I had ever been in my life for Teri, she just, this woman was my life. And she had become my life three years ago. For the most part my marriage had been a happy one and my husband was a wonderful man. He really was and is, but something had changed in me when I met Teri, or maybe she showed me another side of life, another side of myself that I never knew existed. Was I crazy to risk my marriage for this? Maybe. But the feelings were there and those feelings had taken over my mind body and soul. I had fallen in love so deep with her that there was no denying it as I continued to daydream about what a life with her would be like. If we came out with this secret would it ruin the show and our reputation? We just didn't know.

"What are you thinking about baby?" I heard her speak sweetly into my ear as she nibbled and bit the lobe still tracing my body with her soft fingers. I loved the attention she gave me and always had given me. Like I was her number one.

"MM just how nice it is to be in your arms, and in your bed. You make me feel so safe." She nuzzled her nose in my neck.

"I want to make you feel safe my love. And this is your bed too you know. Anytime you want. And it's your house too. You have a key love."

"I don't want to just invade your house."

"You are most certainly not invading. Never have sweetheart. Why do you say such a thing?" she continued to speak to me in the most softest tone ever that she only had when we laid together. It was tone that did things to my heart and sent shivers up my body as I now layed on my back looking into her deep hazel eyes that were known to put me in a trance. I couldn't help but love the feel of her long blonde hair as it tickled my nipples and I gently pulled it.

"You like my hair huh?" She smirked.

"Yes. I like to pull it when you eat me." I admitted.

"I know you do. You can pull it anytime." She winked. "But talk to me. Tell me what's going on in the crazy head of yours. I know something must be."

As I my mind thought our friendship was going on three years now and we had successful for the past three years just remained friends. It was hard. It was really hard as the beginning had been sort of a slow burn for us. I had come off so snobbish and unapproachable to her that we didn't really talk in the beginning. I was just so shy to be honest and she was just the opposite that I didn't know how to act or behave. I wanted her to like me for I liked her already but I didn't know how to really be myself.

"When we first met.."

"Oh goodness. Yes I was a pain in the ass." she said laughing.

"No, no you weren't Coco. I mean I liked you. I liked everything and every part of you. I've never been, well, I have never been a cheater ever. But what I feel for you I can't deny it. I've wanted to sleep with you for a long time. I thought about touching your legs, and kissing her neck and, licking between your legs. I thought about all of that. I think about spending my life with you and I don't know having kids with you.

"You want to have baby with me?" she said lifting up as her eyes grew even softer.

"I don't know I think about it sometimes. Is that crazy?"

"No, no baby it's not crazy. I mean I can't give you sperm but I'd give you baby somehow if you wanted honey. I mean they have donors and I don't know adoption. I mean would you want to carry it?"

"I would. I think. I mean I don't know."

"My love you tell me what you want, and we will make it happen. Anything baby." I could only smile at her as she occupied a spot in my heart no one ever had. If we were going to do this I knew what I would eventually need to do as I melted into her and she held me so tightly close to her body as we spooned one another.

"I love you Theresa Elizabeth Adams Foster." I joked at the last part for there were times we refereed to each other as that. The show had really been the reason for our strong connection and the reason we had met in the first place. Without that who knows were we would be and just the thought of her not being in my life saddened me.

"I only allow you to call me that!" she laughed."Sherri Marie Adams Foster. And I love you too. I Love you so much baby."

I softly kissed her hand that she had wrapped around me as she held me even tighter. This woman made me feel safer then anyone ever had as we drifted off to sleep without one worry or concern on our minds.


	4. What If?

**I fixed grammar and spelling errors! Enjoy!-Stef1981**

"What in the world happened here?"Maia said as both her and Cierra walked into the blonde's large three bedroom house after a night of partying. The two weren't wild girls by any means but they enjoyed having a good time once in awhile because of the sometimes grueling schedule of filming the _Foster_. If they had to admit they also had planned the entire thing last night in order to leave the two women alone on purpose. To both girls it was so clearly written on the wall the extreme level of closeness that there TV moms shared and how much in love they really were which they couldn't help witness grow and intensify over the past three years. In fact to Maia it was almost heartbreaking as she herself had really seen on more then one occasion how painful it was for Teri even if she had failed to admit it. She was very well aware how much Teri loved Sherri more then words would allow or that she could even allow herself to admit. It all honestly it was true that neither girl believed in affairs or breaking up marriages but they believed in love. Especially true love.

"MMm. No idea. Did mom get robbed?" Cierra asked looking around confused and noticing the empty wine bottles and glasses on the counter."Or some kind of wild party?"

"Um I don't think so." Maia held up both women's bras and couldn't help but notice the articles of clothing that been thrown on the kitchen table and floor.

"Whoa." the young Latin girls eyes bugged out at the site.

"Looks like moms finally got some. Goodness it's about time. Those two were making me nuts. I mean it's so obvious there in love."

"Yeah, but you know mama is married. Which kind of sucks." Cierra took a seat at the counter bar stools sipping on her coffee.

"Well, yeah she is but she loves mom more then Kamar. He's all nice and everything but not up to par with T." Maia grabbed an OJ out the fridge and began to drink from the carton. " I mean you see how they look at each other? C, they are just meant to be together. That's just it."

"I know it's so cute, but so tragic at the same time. It's like mama is untouchable gold for mom. There like goals in so many ways though."

"How is it living with Mom? Is she like strict at all? Is she like Stef all in your business?" She joked.

"Ha. No. Not even close. She's like my sister, but a mother too and friend. I tell her everything. I love her." Maia let out a warm smile as she began to put the wine glasses in sink.

"That's so sweet. I wanna live here." the girl pouted.

"What about your boyfriend? You don't like living with him?"

"Ugh at times no. He drives me crazy. To much testosterone especially when he brings all his friends over." The girl said scrunching her face up as Maia could only let out a laugh.

But as the two took another sip of their drinks they heard noises coming from the blonde's bedroom. Noises that only widened both girls eyes as they could clearly make out the moans of arousal which they knew to be Sherri's as she called out Teri's name louder then ever.

"Wow mom must be really giving it to her. Who knew." Maia chuckled as she tried to sneak closer to the bedroom.

"Mi what are you doing don't go over there!" Cierra whispered as she jumped off the stool and grabbed the girls arm pulling her back.

"I think if you want to live here you better get some ear plugs." She laughed as the moans continued and only intensified as the young Latin girls face only grew redder for she really did view both woman like a second set of parents and was finding it awkward.

"Coco don't stop, don't stop right there baby, yeah right there." They heard Sherri moan as it filled the house.

"Who's Coco?" Cierra asked confused.

"The nickname mama came up with for mom. She calls her that all the time."

"Mi I think we should go. I mean don't you need to walk Sadie anyways?"

"Yeah, yeah I don't want to embarrass them. Even if it would be kind of fun to bust them. Hey, you think they need a safe sex talk?" she chuckled.

"I doubt it! Lets go."

With that the two girls exited as quietly as they could leaving the two women alone once again.

* * *

SHERRI POV

"I've been calling all night babe." I heard Kamar say on the other end of my cell as I was trying so hard to concentrate. But I was finding that harder by the minute as Teri continued to bite and suck on my neck. She was being so bad but a part of me loved it. She was such a rebel.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Maia had a bad night. We were trying to comfort her and we all ended up falling asleep." By this I was surprised I could even put two words together.

"Tell him your busy baby. Tell him that your wife is taking care of you." Teri whispered in my ear as I felt her two fingers begin to rub my pussy. My eyes soon began to roll in the back of my head as I could still hear Kamar talking on the other end but I had no clue what he was saying as I was trying my hardest to suppress my moans.

"Babe did you hear me?" he asked as my mind trickled back into the conversation.

"Yes, yes I'm sorry the connection is bad." I lied now feeling Teri glide her tongue down my stomach and opening my legs.

"I was saying when you come back lets go to lunch. I miss you and I missed you last night."

"I know I'm sorry-" I trailed off yet again as I was so close to cuming that my brain was hurting as Teri was licking me harder and harder.

"Cum baby. Cum for me." She whispered looking up to me with that devilish grin. She damm well knew what she was doing to me. She knew more then anyone she was turning me the fuck on and knew how hard it was for me to control myself.

"You're so bad." I mouthed to her as she winked at me holding me by my ass as she dove her face in more. I had to hang up because I literally couldn't stand it anymore as my pussy was going to explode.

"Kamar let me get dressed and be there soon!"

"Sure Sher..."

But before he had a chance to say bye I hung up and leaned my head back as Teri licked me deeper and deeper.

"MMM baby yeah." I pushed her head gently deeper into my pussy as she rubbed my thighs more and more as she continued to lick that spot that she knew would make me cum instantly. I loved her touch, I loved feeling her hands all over me and I loved the way her tongue felt as it was buried deep in my pussy hole.

"Coco don't stop, don't stop right there baby, yeah right there!" I moaned louder then before as my pussy exploded once again in her mouth just like it had done for the millionth time in the last few hours. This woman continued to leave me speechless as I glanced down to see her licking her lips and letting out a wink once again as she got out from between my legs and leaned over me.

"I literally can't breath." I said trying to catch my breath. "And you're so bad!"

"I never claimed to be good love." she smiled as I could only shake my head.

"You certainly aren't but I like it." Sliding my tongue inside her mouth I let out a devilish smile of my own as we rolled around on the bed once again giggling like teenagers.

"You really know how to wake a girl up in the morning don't you?" I said gracing her cheek with my hand as I realized what a beautiful site she was in the morning as her hazel eyes almost looked gray and her long blonde hair was more golden and radiant then ever.

"Marry me and y'all wake up like that everyday." she whispered into my ear biting my earlobe once again as I could only let out a wide smile. Gently I laid my body on hers as she held me closer and began to rub my back.

"Can you imagine if we did get married. I wonder what that would be like."

"I don't know love. I'm sure it would have its share of issues like anything does but I think we would be happy. We would just need to stay out of the limelight for a few years." she laughed.

"I know. And change our names." I laughed as I leaned on my side looking down into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"I know its harder on your end love." she said as I looked to her confused.

"What do you mean love?"

"I know it's not easy to just up and walk away from a marriage. I understand that and I would never force you to do that. I mean I do feel bad for already sort of wreaking your marriage."

"Baby you didn't wreck my marriage. I chose to do this. I just couldn't take it anymore not being able to touch you like this, not being able to make love to you. It was torture and no I'm not perfect and I never thought I'd have an affair. Course I feel guilty I do but god do I love you. I love you so much. I mean I thought I knew love when I met and married Kamar. I really honestly did. But that wasn't the case until I saw you. When I saw you love and got to know you it was a love I never knew existed. You are the love of my life baby. You are the one I want to grow old with and have babies with and share a life with. It's you." My eyes began to swell as did hers as she gently began to stroke my cheek with her fingers.

"If you weren't married I'd marry you right now. Right this second baby." She admitted as she looked at me the same way Stef would look at Lena. It was the look of passion, love, lust and vulnerability. I knew I had to do something soon no matter how scary or life changing it would be.

"And so would I. In a heartbeat."


	5. It's Ok

TERI POV

"So mom what did you and mama do while I was gone?" Maia asked as I sat back on the couch with my feet up drinking a glass of wine. Sherri had left a few hours ago and I had to admit I was lost. Having her wake up next to me this morning filled with a night of love making was just amazing. Too amazing to believe that any of it was true. But it had been and I just couldn't get her out of my mind.

"Just hung out and watched TV. The usual." I uttered casually.

"MM ok. Didn't sound like that." she chucked as I looked to her and Cierra who I could see hit her leg.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Oh nothing mom she's just kidding, right Maia?"

"Sure. Just kidding."

My eyes grew suspicious as Maia had a smirk on her face and Cierra most certainly looked odd herself as I was now wondering if they had come in earlier then I originally thought and had heard Sherri and I. That thought alone embarrassed me for it was the last thing I wanted for them to hear or know, even if I knew we had not been the most discrete last night.

"I don't buy it. What did you mean by that Maia? Spill it." I enforced.

"Nothing T it was just a joke." she waved her hand at me as Cierra let out an awkward smile and my eyes zoned in on the two of them as I put my wine glass on the table.

"Spill it girls."

"Nothing to spill mom honest. We are just glad you and mama are moving along."

"Moving along?"

"She meant getting along." Cierra jumped in.

"No love I heard her. What do you mean by moving along Maia? Out with it."

"Ok ok. C and I came in early this morning and we saw your stuff all over the kitchen, and sort of heard you."

My heart dropped as my suspicions were confirmed. They had heard us as I swallowed hard and ducked my head down in embarrassment.

"Oh my god." I sighed.

"Mom there's nothing to be embarrassed about. From what it seemed like you know what your doing." Maia encouraged.

"I can' here this. I'm just going to act like I can't hear this." I said walking to the kitchen as both girls followed behind me.

"Why? Mom you guys love each other. Why shouldn't you have sex."

"I can't talk to you girls about this you're...

"We're adults Teri. I know we play teenagers but we aren't. We know about life. Yeah yeah we know mama is married blah blah." Maia said as Cierra nodded.

"And we know affairs aren't exactly right. But you know we have been routing for the both of you since like day one. When you guys kiss on screen it's so magical and not to mention obvious. And the way you're always touching each other. " Cierra expressed as I could only let out a small smile and look to the floor.

"Babies look I want you both to know that..

"That no one is perfect T. But what would be so bad if you guys just got together. Mama we all know she likes Kamar but she doesn't love him like she loves you." Cierra said.

"Oh sweets it's not that easy. There's much more to it then that."

"Do you mean the media mom? We would always have you guys back, and I'm sure everyone on the show would too. We all know. What if you just had your affair for now and just see how things go?" Maia questioned as I just didn't even know how to respond. Sherri and I knew the entire thing was risky we both knew it as I just leaned my back to the counter for we had already done the deed. In my eyes it wasn't a mistake and it never would be but I just couldn't imagine any longer not sharing my life with her one day. That thought alone was enough to break my heart.

* * *

SHERRI POV

I had been dodging sex for the past two days for the hickies Teri had given me on my chest were very much still prevalent as I marveled at them in the mirror. I couldn't think of any excuse that would justify there presence. Sure maybe insect bites but there position didn't help matters. I rubbed them as all four were so positioned in spots Teri loved to kiss me the most and the one on my neck still shined brightly. She was all over my body her kiss, her touch everywhere and I wanted her even more all over me. It had been hell the past two days not seeing her only texting as kosher as we could. She had told me the girls knew and sure it made me nervous but I knew our secret was safe with them. Course I didn't think it was fair for them to harbor such a thing but they didn't see it as burden. But being an adult I did.

Part of me was thinking so heavy about the night I had spent with Teri in her bed. The way she held me and the way she looked at me for the withdrawl was terrible and I was thinking of anyway possible to get away. To just feel her for another second, to just kiss her for another moment and to just lay in her arms for another night.

"Sherri I made reservation at that place by the beach for dinner." he yelled from the other end of the door.

"Oh ok um I'll be out in a minute." I yelled back putting my bra and shirt on along with my scarf. Picking up my phone I looked to it and sent Teri a kiss emoji and within a few seconds she sent me three back as I soon dialed her number.

"Hey my love." she said softly.

"Hi. I just wanted to hear you." I admitted shyly now letting out a wide smile. "And I wanted to tell you these hickies are impossible to cover up!" I whispered.

"Whoa I didn't hear you complaining when I gave em to you." she joked as I heard her sweet laugh that I had missed hearing so much the last two days.

"Teri, maybe we can get away. Like maybe we can fake an event."

"Listen to you. I must be rubbing off on you you little devil."

"I think so. I want to sleep with you again." I admitted shyly once again. "I want to wake up in your arms. I want to smell you and bath each other."

"Oh my love I want all those things too. But it just so happens we got an invite to a party in Vegas for JLo next weekend. Only if your up to it."

"We did? I didn't check my email." I said happily.

"Yes this morning silly. We can book one room as always and no one will think anything of it. You down sexy?"

"You have no idea woman."


	6. Vegas

SHERRI POV

"Wow this room! Can I move here?" I said to Teri as she followed behind me as we entered our hotel room.

"Sure love. Right on it." She laughed as I turned around and flashed her a smile.

Placing my bags on the floor I marveled at the suite the hotel had hooked us up with as I walked happily over to the sliding glass door admiring the view which was amazing as it showed the entire Vegas strip. I wasn't much a gambler but I figured I might try it and thought maybe it could be fun. Despite Kamar's warnings for me to not spend too much money I knew Teri was going to convince me not to worry and have fun as I continued to push him out of my brain.

Continuing to marvel at the view I was the happiest and freest ever. Happy at the thought that I had two whole days with Teri and didn't have to think of an excuse to stay over. I also didn't have to try to fend off my husband who had been persistent in terms of wanting to have sex constantly. Sure before we left I had given in but faked the orgasm for I just wasn't able to get there with him for he just wasn't able to make me feel the way Teri did. Coming out of my thoughts I felt strong and feminine hands gently wrap around my waist and judging by the smell, the touch and feel I knew it was Teri. Unconsciously I leaned my head back a tiny bit into her as my body melted into hers for it had been days and hours that we had been this close and internally my body was dying for hers.

"Nice view huh?" she asked softly kissing the inside of my neck as I gently rubbed her hands that remained around my waist. She was the biggest protector, the biggest flirt and the sweetest person. To top it off she was all mine, and we were each others.

"Yes. And nice to get away with you finally. I have to admit I don't know if I will be able to keep my hands off you this weekend love."

"Who said you needed to. I won't even try to keep my hands off of you baby." Her voice was seductive and flirtatious as she continued to suck and kiss my neck her hands now trailing up and down my arms. My body reacted almost instantly as I shut my eyes feeling as if time was stopping now for us and no one could pull us out of it as a soft moan escaped from my mouth.

"You know they have a hot tub in there. I could run it and we could you know."

I turned around now and smiled wide into her deep hazel eyes at her suggestion. God she was so beautiful and mesmerizing that it was almost like she put me in trance. She was even more beautiful today as she had worn a black jumper that showed off her cleavage and toned arms. Her blonde hair was straightened as I marveled at how fast it had grown over the last few years. The wedged heels she had on gave her three inches over me as my eyes just continued to roam her entire body as I could feel her begin to rub my ass softly through the fabric of my thin dress.

"What you staring at woman?" she laughed as I could clearly see she was undressing me with her own eyes.

"You and how sexy you look. I just don't know what to do with you." I admitted shyly.

"That's ok because I know what to do with you. Come here woman!" I laughed as she picked me up and I couldn't stop giggling.

"Oh my god you're going to drop me Coco!"

"Never! You think I got these toned arms for no reason! I have them so I can pick my wife up." she winked throwing me on the bed and I couldn't help but continue to giggle as she got on top of me smiling wide herself. My eyes locked with hers as my hand gently touched and graced her face.

"I love you my Stef." I spoke softly looking her in the eyes the same way Lena would look at Stef.

"I love you my Lena. My sweet Sherri. I love you so much baby." gently she leaned in softly kissing my lips more passionately then ever as my hand remained on her cheek. A few moments later we pulled away.

"Kissing you never gets old my love."

"Do you remember the first time we kissed?" I asked laughing.

"Ha! Yes I do and you freaked."

"I did not! I was, confused!"

"What were you so confused about love. That you liked me and pretended like you didnt?" she joked.

"I didn't pretend."

"Ha! Oh you pretended. I knew you liked me honey. You were so damm nervous around me it was hilarious." she said now laying next me on her side. "Remember you couldn't remember your lines when we had certain scenes."

"Ok I was nervous. But yes it was because I had a damm crush on you." I admitted shyly.

"I know you did baby. I had a crush on you too. No harm done." I looked over as she let out a wink.

" But, you know what my favorite scene was." I said softly.

"What's that baby?" Her hands now stroking my face as she looked deeper into my eyes.

"The pool one. I mean the one after the pool when we were in the bedroom."

"Yeah. Why?"

"Mmm, I felt like we were making love. I mean I know we weren't but my body surly did think so."

"Sherri I was making love to you. I loved you then I always loved you. And I thought that was the closet Id ever get."

My eyes soon glanced to hers as they were warm and soft.

"I was making love to you too..and um I got excited."

"I know. You were wet." she smirked.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. I could smell you love. And your pussy rubbed against my leg. You were practically dripping."

My eyes widened as I had no clue that she was aware of how turned on I had been during the scene. I had been more turned on then anytime I had made love with my husband.

"Hey, sweetness there's no reason to be embarrassed. Hell, I was wet as hell and got off that night thinking about you." she laughed.

"Oh my god. You did?"

"Hell yeah I did. You think I didn't want to open your legs right then and there and lick you. Plus my hand was very close to your pussy and believe me it was really hard for me not to touch it."

"I wanted you too." I admitted swallowing hard as I could see the fire and passion begin to form even more in her eyes. I knew the look by now, I knew it very well as my pussy had began to leak only a few moments ago as I soon felt her hands run up my thigh. Trailing up my body slowly to places she knew did things to me my body began to grow weak as she continued to tease me. Her affection was something I had been craving the last few days.

"Yeah? Did you?"

"Yes." My eyes now looking to hers again. " I wanted to open my legs for you so bad. Just the way you touched me, and how your body pressed against mine. I had never been that wet before just by someone touching me." My voice cracked a tiny bit as her hands had found there way under my dress and I felt her finger push my thong to the side.

"Thong huh?" she winked.

"I wanted to wear as little as possible."

"Makes one of us. I have nothing on underneath." she whispered into my ear as my face flushed. She was so horny and so was I.

"Are you wet now love?" she asked as her finger slide into my center and I couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

"MM you are wet. Do you want me to do something about it?"

"Yes." I manged to let escape.

"Yeah what? Tell me what you want baby." My brain was trying hard to think as she continued to rub my pussy softly as my breathing increased.

"I um.."

"Yeah. You um what? Tell me what you want. Don't be shy." Now leaning her body over mine she softly began to kiss my lips and by this time I had opened my legs completely as she as she had ripped my thong off.

"Tell me what you want love. Tell me baby." she whispered in between kisses as her finger continued to slide in and out of my pussy but I wanted it harder, I wanted to explode in her mouth, on her hand all over. I wanted it wild, I wanted it rough, I wanted to sweat, I wanted to scream her name, I wanted to soak the sheets with cum, I wanted it for hours and hours.

"I want you to fuck me." I boldly said as she stopped looking to me surprised.

"Your naughty in Vegas huh love?" she laughed.

"Huh uh and I have something and need something."

"Yeah what's that baby. Anything." Slowly pulling away from her kiss I walked over to my luggage grabbing a piece of clothing out that I had stolen from the set as I couldn't help it.

"Love what's that?" I heard her question as I threw my clothes off and placed the shirt on facing her as she looked to me and smiled. I had stolen the police shirt .

"Whoa where did you get that?" Her eyes surprised as she smirked at me.

"I stole it off set. You turn me on so much in it."

"Well your damm sure turning me on. Come here baby." I slowly walked over to her as she sat up in the bed and I straddled her as her hands found my ass once again, roaming up to my back and soon rubbing my nipples. She placed one her mouth licking and sucking my nipples, softly biting them. I let out a moan as my body leaned back and she continued to lick my tits holding onto my back.

"Fuck me Teri. Fuck me hard." I moaned.

With that she turned me around and pushed me on the bed as she furiously pulled her jumper off. Opening my legs faster then anything she dived her tongue into my wet soaking middle. It was the deepest she had ever licked me as I felt her tongue lick my mound back and forth my legs open the widest they had ever been.

"I wanna here my name, you hear me." she demanded lifting her head up as my body squirmed.

"Yes, yes I will..."

"You will what baby? Huh?"

"I will scream your name as loud as you want..." I trailed off as she continued to tease me just licking my clit softly as her thumb soon rubbed my clit faster and faster my pussy leaking more then ever as she sucked it. Her tongue slid deeper and deeper into my hole as she now licked from the clit to my asshole. Back and fourth she went as my pussy was ready to explode."

"Teri...don't stop..." I moaned as her hands rubbed my thighs all over and I felt her come back up to me sliding her tongue in my mouth. Her fingers soon entering my middle once again as she gently licked over my perky tits once again. But surprisingly as I was just about to cum she stopped and got off me.

"Baby?" I questioned confused as I saw her walk over to the bar."Whats wrong?"

But she remained silent and walked back over with a bottle of champagne that she had popped open.

"I'm a little thirsty love." she said taking a big sip of it.

"Um ok. I can..."

But just as I was about to get up she leaned over me and began to pour champagne slowly over my stomach, and over my tits. I flinched a little from it being so cold as the bolder side of me let out a horny grin as she smirked at me. If it was even possible she was turning me on even more as I could orgasm just by the look on her face alone. Graciously she put the bottle down and leaned over me gliding her tongue up my stomach and licking up every ounce of champagne she poured on me. Her tongue was soft, it gave me shivers and put my body it its weakest state ever. I felt her gently rub my nipples as her mouth sucked and bit on each one her tongue moving around them in circles. The moans coming from my mouth were the loudest I ever made as my legs remained wide open. I could feel myself leaking thought the sheets, leaking hard as she straddled my leg and I felt her soaking wet pussy as well grinding on me. As she looked down at me her stare was so intense, so passionate and filled with so much desire and lust that there was no coming back from this for she was doing things to me that no one had ever dared to do as she licked every last drop of champagne that she had poured on my tits. Flickering them with her tongue as her hands found there way back to my pussy.

"God Teri I'm gonna cum you have no idea." I said as our bodies melted into each others as she grinded her pussy harder and faster on my leg while sucking my neck even harder. My legs wrapped around her waist now tightly as our bodies were in sync, were in the same motion, wrapped up in the same skin, as she continued to grind on my leg harder and harder my hands pressing deep into her back as she leaned her head back moaning just as loud. Her hands never leaving my pussy as she pumped harder, and faster, and harder.

"Teri, Teri...harder harder!" I now yelled as her fingers went in me faster and harder our bodes dripping with sweat, the room overpowered with the scent of sex as I couldn't breath, she couldn't breath, I couldn't breath as I soon felt my body shiver and tighten.

"I'm cuming, I'm cuming..T, I..." I yelled as her body I felt it tighten and I heard her moan a string of words herself as she was louder then I have ever heard her as well.

"Sherri...fuck, holy shit! I'm cuming..I'm." Her body leaning back as her eyes rolled in the back of he her head.

As we both came down from our orgasm she leaned in and softly kissed my lips once again.

"That's what I wanted to do to you in that scene." She smiled naughtily as she gently got off me and layed on her back.

"Come lay in my arms my love." Her arms stretched out as a smile graced my face, finally being able to breath again I laid my head on her chest as I wrapped my arms around her waste. I soon felt her kiss the top of my head as she held me tight.

"Teri I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"I'm going to get a divorce." With this I felt her body move as I soon looked up to her.


End file.
